For the dancing, the dreaming and the love
by niki230
Summary: #Reto10fuckthecanon Sin embargo, si se ponía a pensarlo objetivamente, era algo bastante obvio. Desde el inicio, Hiccup y Toothless habían tenido un lazo tan profundo e inquebrantable. Por otro lado, también estaba Eret. Con su oscuro pasado, su estúpida sonrisa perfecta y galante y y ese cuerpo tan sensual que- no. No iría por esa ruta de pensamientos, con una boda que detener.
1. For the Dancing

**Bien, esta es mi respuesta para el reto #10 de Caldo Toothcup para el alma: fuck the canon. Espero que les guste 3**

 **Parejas: Toothcup, Eretstrid.**

 **Canción: Fort he dancing and the dreaming – HTTYD2**

* * *

 _I'll swim and sail on savage seas_

 _With never a fear of drowning_

 _And gladly ride the waves of life_

 _If you would marry me_

* * *

Como todo cambio repentino e indeseado en la vida, Astrid recibió este repentino descubrimiento con negación.

Terca y profunda negación. Sin embargo, conforme pasaban los días y con ellos los preparativos para su boda, se hacía cada vez más difícil mantener esos indeseados y oscuros pensamientos en lo más profundo de su mente.

Como todo cambio repentino e indeseado en la aldea, este repentino descubrimiento tenía un particular culpable: Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III (y, quizá, cierto pirata y dragón, si nos poníamos específicos. Pero, como buena vikinga, prefería no entrar en detalles).

Por Freyja, ¿por qué todo lo relacionado con ese intento de vikingo (con amor) acababa siendo algo tan estrafalario que daban ganas de reír histéricamente para no llorar? Lo peor del caso era, que toda esa situación estaba tan fuera del control de ambos, que no sería justo culparlo. No realmente.

Suspiró, repitiéndose por enésima vez esa semana que todo estaba bien, que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quizá si se lo repetía lo suficiente, podría llegar a creérselo.

Quizá.

* * *

Como en todo proceso de asimilación, luego de la negación (y la ira, pero era mejor no ahondar mucho en ello, sobre todo luego de cómo había dejado la mitad de los árboles de Raven Point) vino la aceptación. Quizá un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero ¡ey! ¿Quién podría asimilar tan fácilmente luego de cinco años de relación que su prometido estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, quien de paso no es de la misma especie y, para rematar, que tú mismo estas enamorad de alguien más?

Exacto: nadie.

Sin embargo, si se ponía a pensarlo objetivamente, era algo bastante obvio. Desde el inicio, Hiccup y Toothless habían tenido un lazo tan profundo e inquebrantable, que no se sorprendería si Freyja se apareciera, sólo para anunciar que tanto jinete como dragón eran almas gemelas. Parecía algo sacado de una tragedia griega.

Por otro lado, también estaba Eret. Con su oscuro pasado, su estúpida sonrisa perfecta y galante, esos expresivos ojos que parecían desnudarte con la mirada y ese cuerpo jodidamente sensual que- no. Nononono. No iría por esa ruta de pensamientos en plena tarde y con una boda que detener.

O, quizá no. Quizá aún podrían celebrar esa boda. Sería un claro desperdicio no hacerlo luego de todo el esfuerzo que todos los aldeanos, incluyéndola a ella (Hiccup nunca estuvo muy presente en los preparativos, con toda esa nueva responsabilidad de jefe y sus escapadas con Toothless) habían puesto.

Tal vez, sólo necesitaba cambiar a los protagonistas y agregar un par de detalles más.

Con esa idea en su cabeza, se dirigió a efectuar su nuevo plan.

* * *

Como toda conspiración, esta requería aliados para ser llevada a cabo. Por eso, Astrid se dispuso a hacer una exhaustiva investigación antes de- A quién engañaba. Solamente habló con Valka (quien aceptó ayudar a evitar su boda tan rápido que se hubiese sentido ofendida de no ser porque había sido su idea en primer lugar.) y acorraló a Toothless apenas lo atrapó sólo luego de lo que sea que hiciesen los alfa.

— ¿Qué sientes por Hiccup?— Ya estaba segura acerca de los sentimientos del castaño hacia su dragón, pero, si bien Toothless era muy expresivo con Hiccup, con ella era diferente. Sí, podría decirse que estaban en buenos términos desde hace años, pero nunca llegaron a tener esa cercanía tan… única. Además, no quería ser la única beneficiada de la ruptura de su matrimonio. Hiccup era alguien importante para ella y lo amaba, a pesar de que no fuese de forma romántica.

Y más vale prevenir que lamentar, también.

Toothless la miró entre lo que parecía ser sorpresa y confusión, para luego entrecerrar los ojos con cautela, claramente desconfiado por la pregunta. No podía culparlo.

—Sé lo que estarás pensando, pero te juro que no es lo que crees.— Suspiró, apretando los puños para no jalarse el cabello con frustración. ¿Por qué era tan difícil hablar con un dragón?— Ok, no sé cómo decirlo de forma suave, pero… descubrí que no amo Hiccup y… que él tampco me ama.

Toothless volvió a abrir sus ojos en una mueca de sorpresa similar a la de un gatito y ladeó la cabeza de un modo tan adorable, que incluso la rubia olvidó por un momento el hecho de que ese mismo dragón frente a ella era el alfa de todos los dragones de la isla.

— Y… también descubrí otra cosa. Créeme cuando digo que me costó asimilarlo— carraspeó, frotándose el cuello nerviosamente.— Pero, antes necesito saber qué sientes, porque sé que eres más inteligente que muchos dragones, así que comprendes lo que significa estar enamorado ¿cierto?

El dragón asintió de forma lenta, sus pupilas dilatándose.

Astrid, por su parte, suspiró de alivio.— Bien, ahora quiero que me respondas, ¿Qué sientes por Hiccup? ¿Lo amas?

La vikinga pudo notar el momento exacto cuando el dragón entendió, finalmente, sus palabras. Lo notó, porque Toothless se tensó, quedando completamente quieto frente a ella, casi como una estatua, y exhaló de forma quebrada. Como si su pregunta le hubiese dejado sin aire.

Y, quizá fue así, después de todo, no importa que tan inmoral le pareciese la atracción de Hiccup hacia su dragón al inicio, Toothless siempre había más inteligente, más _humano_ que los otros dragones de la isla. Incluso más que el alfa al que había retado en la batalla contra Drago. El alfa había hecho todo bajo el poder de Drago, pero Toothless… Toothless había decidido retar a un alfa por su propia voluntad. Por el simple motivo de que su amor por Hiccup había sobrepasado su miedo y el poder mental bajo el que se encontraba.

Estaba segura de que ella no hubiese podido ser capaz de tal acto barbárico de valentía y lealtad estando en su lugar. Y, ahora que lo pensaba, era en parte por ello de que le fue tan fácil acostumbrarse a la idea luego de aceptarla. Porque, era obvio que el tabú de las relaciones entre dos especies, simplemente no podía aplicarse a esos dos.

—No me molesta que admitas que amas a Hiccup, Toothless.— Y estaba siendo totalmente sincera.— Como ya dije, no nos amamos. Y estoy segura de que él te ama a ti.

Toothless gorgoreó, acercándose a ella, con sus escamas comenzando a brillar en un azul intenso. La pregunta clara en sus enormes ojos verdes.

—Sí, estoy segura.— aseguró, antes de seguir la mirada de Tooth hacia su anillo de compromiso.— ¡Ah, cierto! Esto… esto es parte del por qué vine a hablar contigo. Verás…

La siguiente hora, Astrid se dispuso a explicarle a Toothless su plan y se desahogó como no lo había hecho nunca. Era algo liberador, el poder expresarte sin miedo a las represalias, el poder decir el nombre del verdadero dueño de su corazón en voz alta.

Toothless, sorpresivamente, era bueno escuchando (y no sólo por el hecho de que no podía hablar). Además, pudo notar cómo los ojos del dragón brillaban ante la mención de Hiccup y la reacción que este tuvo en su ausencia. Cómo las pupilas del reptil se dilataban hasta dejar sólo una ligera ranura verde, mientras escuchaba a la rubia relatar cómo se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos del moreno. Era adorable.

— Así que, quiero que sea la boda perfecta para los cuatro. Además de una sorpresa para Hiccup hasta que esté todo arreglado, para animarlo un poco luego de… todo.— agregó, limpiando una de las lágrimas que no había notado hasta ese momento. — Por eso, con tu ayuda y la de Valka, quisiera agregar algunos toques del ritual de cortejo de los dragones. ¿Qué opinas?

Rió al sentir la lengua bífida del otro sobre su mejilla, tomándolo como una opinión positiva de parte del dragón. Finalmente, se despidió del reptill y le alentó a ir a comenzar a cortejar al moreno. Sólo esperaba estar presente en alguna de las ocasiones, no quería perderse las caras que seguramente pondría el moreno.

Esa noche, durmió un poco más tranquila, con la certeza de que todo se solucionaría.

* * *

Como toda situación no anticipada, esta provocó que Astrid hiperventilara, presa del pánico. Había estado prestando tanta atención a la parte Toothless-Haddock de la operación, que se había olvidado casi por completo de la operación Eret-Hofferson.

Había estado tan preocupada por hacer la boda perfecta, por reclutar la ayuda y conocimiento de Valka y alentar a Toothless, que se había olvidado completamente de confesársele a Eret como debía y de ponerlo al corriente de todo (porque la sorpresa era para Hiccup principalmente, después de todo).

No es que dudase en que la respuesta de Eret sería afirmativa (por más egocéntrico o arrogante que eso sonase). Lo sabía desde el primer intento del pirata por llamar su atención.

Lo sabía desde que logró hacerse amigo de su dragona.

Lo sabía desde ese casi beso que compartieron cuando nadie les veía.

Lo sabía desde que notó la tristeza opacar la alegría de la victoria en los azules ojos del chico, cuando besó a Hiccup en frente de todos.

Sin embargo, había sido una cobarde y, siendo honesta, llevaba varios días sin verlo, con todo lo de la reconstrucción de la aldea y demás.

¿Y si ahora la rechazaba, despechado por lo de Hiccup?

¿Y si aceptaba, pero decidía que era muy pronto para casarse, a pesar de todos los beneficios que eso traería?

O peor aún, ¡¿y si se había resignado y acabado respondiendo a los descarados coqueteos de Ruffnut?!

No, no. Eso no iba a pasar. Era sólo su paranoia hablando.

Salió de su choza luego de comer una manzana, dispuesta a buscar a Eret luego de visitar la arena para un poco de entrenamiento con Stormfly antes de reunirse con la costurera de su vestido de novia.

En el camino, se encontró con Toothless, quien al parecer estaba recogiendo (para no decir arrancando del suelo) varias flores y hablando con Valka. Pues, era la única de la aldea capaz de hablar dragonés (aunque sabía que parte del tiempo que Hiccup desaparecía durante el día, era para ir a practicar lo más que pudiese el idioma para poder aprenderlo rápidamente). Había querido aprender el idioma también, pero con tanto por hacer había optado por pedirle ayuda a Valka cuando todo el drama de la boda y la reconstrucción del puedo, para practicarlo con más tranquilidad.

Saludó a ambos de paso, recordándoles que la noche siguiente debían verse luego de la cena para concertar varios planes más y le deseó suerte al dragón, antes de retirarse.

Agradeció que la arena estuviese vacía al llegar y que Hiccup estuviese en una reunión con los ancianos del pueblo. También agradeció a Odín que ninguno de sus amigos llegase, estando probablemente ocupado con otros trabajos. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener su espacio para pensar y sentir el aire contra su rostro al elevarse con Stormfly, no puedo relajarse completamente en toda la hora que estuvo allí, ocupada preocupándose e imaginando distintos posibles escenarios de su propuesta a Eret.

* * *

El camino hacia la choza del pirata fue un sinfín de ansiedad, nervios y manos sudorosas sobre la correa de su asiento para montar. Aunque, gracias a Odín fue un viaje corto en el lomo de su dragona.

El nuevo hogar de Eret era una pequeña choza en una de las playas más solitarias de la isla y lejanas del pueblo, con un taller al lado lleno de materiales de carpintería y madera. Una ubicación inusual para alguien tan extrovertido como lo era él. Sin embargo, le comprendía. Aún no se sentía parte de la aldea, no del todo y de seguro seguía comiéndole la culpa de casi matarla a ella y sus amigos, así como de cazar dragones como si fuese trofeos.

En cierto le entendía. En su juventud ellos también hacían lo mismo con los dragones y ella debía admitir que su actitud tampoco había sido la mejor. Era arrogante, con la imagen de la chica perfecta de su generación subiéndole el ego por las nubes. Todavía recordaba las palabras hirientes y el desdén venenoso con el que trataba a cualquiera que percibiese inferior (especialmente al pobre de su mejor amigo).

Suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar esos oscuros pensamientos y se acercó a paso lento a la puerta. Podía sentir las manos resbalosas por el sudor y las piernas temblorosas, pero eso no significa que se daría por vencida. ¡Era Astrid Hofferson, compañera del líder de Berk y entrenadora de dragones! Y, Astrid Hofferson no era conocida por hacerse para atrás por unos simples nervios y una zumbante incertidumbre.

Así que, con ese pequeño impulso de valentía como móvil, tocó suavemente la puerta y esperó, balanceando su peso de un pie al otro. Los nervios no tardaron en volver. ¿Y si estaba ocupado? ¿Y si ni siquiera estaba en su casa? O peor aún ¿y si simplemente decidía que no quería verla?

Finalmente, la puerta fue abierta por Eret, quien… no se veía tan bien. Parecía que no había dormido bien en toda la noche. Al mirar de reojo hacia la costa, pudo notar por qué. El barco de Eret nunca se había visto mejor. ¡E incluso tenía una de las banderas de Berk! Pero ¿por qué había estado trabajando en él toda la noche?

—Oh, vaya. Pero miren quién ha venido a visitarme. ¡La futura señora Haddock!— Astrid se sobresaltó ante la inmensa amargura en las palabras del contrario, dolida. Aunque, era justo que Eret se sintiera así. Después de todo, fue ella quien respondió a sus coqueteos luego de que convirtiese en un aliado más, olvidándose completamente de que ya estaba en una feliz relación con alguien más (Dios, aún se sentía horrible por eso. Eret debió haber sufrido tanto-).

—¿Y bien, a qué se debe el honor de su visita? Creí haberle dejado muy claro a tu amiga que no pensaba ir a tu boda ni como su acompañante ni de ninguna otra forma.

—No... no tienes que sonar tan-

—¿Tan qué? Yo no fui quien te dio esperanzas para luego venir con la sorpresa de que estoy en una relación y me voy a casar— Gruñó, cortándola. Astrid tragó saliva, bajando la mirada avergonzaba.

—Pero… ¿Qué harías si te dijera que quiero arreglar las cosas?— levantó la mirada de forma cautelosa e inspeccionó al otro con la mirada, antes de tomar su silencio como una invitación para continuar. — ¿Qué harías si te dijera que… me di cuenta de que no amo a Hiccup?

—Astrid, yo no-…— Eret suspiró, frotándose el cabello exasperado.— No quiero ser el malo de nuevo ¿si? Escucha, me gustas. Más de lo que pensé que podría atraerme una chica. Podría decir que estoy enamorado, incluso. Pero, yo… Yo no quiero ser el motivo por el que la relación de oro de Berk se rompa ¿Sabes? No quiero ser el malo de la historia de nuevo.

—¡Y no lo eres! Escucha… sé que tardé más de lo ideal en darme cuenta debido a mi terquedad, pero Hiccup y yo… No estamos hechos el uno para el otro. No en el sentido romántico, al menos.— Admitió, acercándose al otro y extendiendo su mano lentamente. Al final, al ver que el otro no hizo ningún intento por alejarse, la posó delicadamente en su mejilla.— La verdad es que… ambos tenemos a alguien más como dueño de nuestros corazones.

—¿Hablas en serio?— Astrid sintió su corazón derretirse ante la mirada incierta, pero esperanza (y, sobre todo, llena de amor) de Eret.

—Absolutamente.— Aseguró, acercándose al rostro del contrario. Y, luego de lo que parecieron años, Eret comenzó a hacer lo mismo, rodeando su cintura con sus enormes brazos. Abrazó el cuello del chico en respuesta y, _al fin_ , juntaron sus labios en aquel beso que llevaban queriendo concretar desde hace mucho.

Al fin, Astrid pudo tocar el cielo sin tener que levantar sus pies del suelo.

Se separaron luego de los que habían sido los mejores segundos de su vida, antes de que Eret rompiese el silencio.

—Pero, no he escuchado a nadie decir nada acerca de la cancelación de la boda.

—Sí, sobre eso…— Sonrió de lado, con el tono de su voz volviéndose repentinamente divertido.— Supongo que tendré que dar la noticia hoy. Después de todo, dijiste que no irías de ninguna forma y no puede haber una boda sin uno de los novios ¿cierto?

Silencio.

Astrid pudo presenciar el momento exacto en que Eret entendió sus palabras, pues sus pupilas se dilataron, sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente y su cuerpo se tensó.

—Astrid Hofferson… ¿Es acaso eso una propuesta lo que oígo?— bromeó, siendo totalmente serio a pesar del tono jocoso.

—Depende, ¿eso es un "sí, acepto"?

— ¡Oh, tú… monstruo!— Se quejó, antes de reír histéricamente por el shock y alzarla en un abrazo del suelo, dando varias vueltas.— No puedo creer que tú- ¡Sí, por supuesto que es un sí!

Le sonrió, con su blanca dentadura completamente a la vista, antes de volverse serio de pronto.

—Pero, si preguntan, fui yo quien se propuso. Y fue súper romántico.

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse ante lo dramático del pirata.

—Lo que te haga sentir mejor, bebé.— Respondió, rodando los ojos.

Eret le sonrió, apartándole un mechón de cabello delicadamente del rostro. Todo fue tranquilidad y azúcar los siguientes segundos,, hasta que Eret abrió de nuevo la boca.

—¿Y… Cómo se tomó Hiccup la noticia?— Astrid se tensó, apartándose del pirata. ¡Oh, por las nornas!

—¡Mierda! Olvidé que tengo que hablar con él al respecto— Se quejó, ocultando el rostro en sus manos, Eret sólo se limitó a colocar una mano en su espalda, como muestra de apoyo.

—¿No habías dicho que amaba a alguien más?

—Sí, pero… Es complicado. No me malentiendas, estoy segura de que habrá una boda doble sí o sí, pero… aún no tenemos la plática al respecto.

Eret alzó una ceja.

—Es complicado. Aunque ya hablé con la otra parte. Todo esta resuelto… casi.

—Sí, hablando de eso… ¿Quién es esta misteriosa cuarta parte de la ecuación?

Astrid le miró a los ojos, con el rostro repentinamente serio y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Será mejor que te sientes. Déjame contarte una historia…

* * *

Al final, pasaron la tarde sentados uno al lado del otro junto a la chimenea de Eret, bebiendo hidromiel y con Astrid poniendo al día a Eret acerca de la historia "dragones-vikingos", así como de los eventos decisivos que ayudaron a la tregua que hoy en día había entre ambas especies gracias a Hiccup y su amistad con un Furia Nocturna, acerca del nido de dragones e incluso un poco de las aventuras que tuvieron después de eso.

Era obvio que puso mucho énfasis en las interacciones entre Hiccup y Toothless, pues Eret no tardó mucho en sumar dos más dos en su cabeza.

— ¿Me estás diciendo… que el interés amoroso de tu ex-prometido es un dragón y que este le corresponde, pero ninguno de los dos se ha confesado aún?

—Uh... Sí. Eso resume bien nuestra situación, sí.

—Ah, bien. Genial, sí.

En realidad, Eret tomó la noticia con bastante calma, considerando lo bizarra que era la misma. Pero, bueno, no le sorprendía. Eret era un pirata e incluso estuvo aliado a Drago un tiempo. Era claro que a lo largo de su vida había visto cosas peores que un dragón y un humano enamorados.

Cuando llegó el anochecer, se despidió de Eret con un beso más largo de lo necesario, un abrazo y la promesa de que se verían al día siguiente con la noticia de la reacción de Hiccup ante la seria charla que tendrían esa noche.

Estaba tan ensimismada recordando la maravillosa velada que tuvo todo el día con el chico de sus sueños, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para sentirme mal por haber faltado a todos sus quehaceres de ese día.

Ya luego repondría el tiempo maravillosamente gastado.

* * *

Al final, esa noche no pudo verse con Hiccup, pues al parecer Toothless se había tomado muy en serio (quizás demasiado) el ganarse el corazón del Haddock, a pesar de saber que ya lo tenía y Astrid no tuvo más remedio que utilizar su tiempo en reponer su ausencia en sus quehaceres antes de lo que le hubiese gustado y trabajar en otros detalles de la boda junto a Valka y la anciana Gothi (quien sorpresivamente había sido más comprensiva de lo que pensó).

Por supuesto, cada minuto libre lo pasó junto a Eret. Y disfurtó inmensamente conocer más a fondo al joven. Claro que, a pesar de todo eso aún se sentía inquieta cada minuto que pasaba sin hablar con Hiccup.

Al final, su infierno duró casi tres días, hasta que por fin ( _por fin_ ) logró pillarle en su tiempo libre. Por suerte, ese día Toothless era el ocupado siendo alfa y su jinete estaba solo.

Encontrar a Hiccup fue más difícil de lo que pensó. Sin embargo, luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda de media hora, le encontró en una de las mesas del gran salón, murmurando cosas que sonaban como gruñidos, libreta abierta frente a él, carboncillo en mano y varios apuntes desparramados por todo el lugar.

 _Bien, aquí vamos._ Pensó, acercándose. El castaño no tardó en darse cuenta de su llegada, pues levantó el rostro de golpe.

—¡Oh, eras tú! Por un segundo me asusté.— saludó, comenzando a guardar frenéticamente todos los papeles dentro de la libreta, aumentando casi dos veces su tamaño original por el contenido extra y guardándola bajo su chaleco.— En realidad me alegra que estés aquí, porque-

— Necesito hablar contigo— acabaron al unísono, mirándose sorprendidos.

—Uh… mejor hagámoslo en otra parte, es algo importante.— sugirió, sonriendo nerviosamente y caminando con el otro hacia la salida, donde anduvieron lo que parecieron horas (pero sólo fueron algunos minutos) caminando en un silencio incomodo hasta llegar a una zona apartada de la aldea, donde se sentaron en el césped, admirando las estrellas.

Fue Hiccup quien rompió el silencio.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado? No hemos podido vernos últimamente, con todo esto de ser el nuevo jefe y la... boda.— Por supuesto, a Astrid no le pasó desapercibida la forma en que la voz del chico pareció quebrarse en la última palabra.

—Uh, bien, bien. Aunque, algo ocupada, ya sabes cómo es.— Respondió, sonriéndole. El ambiente se volvía cada vez más pesado con cada minuto que retrasaban lo inevitable. Además, ella ya sabía a lo que venía, y por la cara de Hiccup, podía deducir que él también venía a lo mismo.

Todo estaba bien, ellos estarían bien. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan difícil poner en palabras sus sentimientos? Al parecer, el peso de su relación era mayor al que habían creído, a pesar de que estaba terminando para bien.

—Bien, verás, lo que quería hablar contigo- / — Lo que te tengo que decir es que-

Ambos se callaron, mirándose en silencio unos segundos, antes de estallar en una risa histérica por lo extraño que era todo. Una forma de lidiar con lo incomodo de las circunstancias, más o menos.

—Empieza tú— Ofreció, una vez ambos se habían calmado lo suficiente como para recuperar el habla.

—No, no, insisto, ve tú.— Oh, Hiccup, siempre tan estúpidamente lindo y caballeroso. Era extraño, como ahora esa parte de él no le provocaba ganas de besarlo, si no de abrazarlo y apretarle las mejillas como a un niño pequeño.

—No, t- no, no. Ya sé. Ambos al mismo tiempo ¿bien?

—Uh… vale.

La rubia tomó las manos de Hiccup, quien parecía que saldría huyendo de ahí en cualquier momento. Además, el contacto serviría para darle coraje a ambos.

Mirándose a los ojos, ambos jóvenes inhalaron profundamente y…

—¡Estoy enamorada de Eret! / — ¡Creo que debemos terminar!

Silencio.

—Espera, ¿estas enamorada de…Eret?— Hiccup preguntó, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de incredulidad formándose en sus labios. Sus hombros relajándose levemente con alivio.

—Uh… ¿Sí?— carraspeó.— Sí. Quiero decir… Sí. Estoy enamorada de Eret.

—Vaya, eso… en realidad explica muchas cosas.— Admitió, apartando la mirada de la chica y centrándose en el cielo. Como si quisiese perderse entre las millones de estrellas brillando sobre ellos.

—¿Y qué hay de Toothless?— Preguntó, sin poder contenerse más. La curiosidad la estaba matando. Sabía, por lo animado que estuvo el dragón la noche anterior, que todo iba bien. Pero, tristemente aún no sabía Dragonés y Toothless igual se negaba a siquiera gorgorear algo.

Estúpido reptil sobre-desarrollado.

Hiccup pareció estupefacto unos segundos, antes de hablar (aún sin componerse completamente, por cierto)

—¿Sa…sabes de Toothless? Yo…— Astrid miró con pánico como Hiccup comenzó a balbucear, la culpa obvia en sus palabras y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas.— ¡Lo siento! Sé… sé que técnicamente fue infidelidad porque aún estamos- _estábamos_ juntos, pero… Él es tan _perfecto_ y mi mejor amigo y no pude evitarlo, yo-

—Hiccup…

—¡Y entonces él comenzó a actuar tan _extraño_! ¿Sabes que aún, luego de dos días, mi cuarto sigue oliendo a pescado?

—Hiccup.

—En serio, no sé qué estaba pensando llevando esa cosa a mi cuarto. Pero, luego comenzó a darme regalos más extraños, como flores y-

—¡Hiccup!— El castaño acabó de golpe su verborrea, ante el grito exasperado de su ex-pareja. Astrid sólo suspiró, antes de mirarle con una sonrisa, en un intento vano de tranquilizarlo.

Dios, debía sentirse horrible. Ahora, ella también se sentía un poco mal por provocarle toda esa preocupación. Estiró su mano, colocándola en la mejilla del chico.

—Ya lo sé. Fui yo quien animó a Toothless a cortejarte.— Confesó, colocando su mano sobre la boca del chico, al notar que iba a interrumpirla. Este pareció entender el mensaje, porque inmediatamente se relajó.— Escucha… No quiero que te enojes, pero… he sabido de tus sentimientos desde hace días, pero estuve tan perdida en la negación que…

Se cortó, sin saber exactamente como continuar. De repente se sentía tan _cansada_. Sobre todo emocionalmente. Hiccup sólo la miró, con el entendimiento claro en sus ojos verdes.

Astrid continuó.

—Estaba tan cegada pensando que era lo correcto, que era lo que todos esperaban de nosotros que olvidé pensar en lo que era lo _mejor_ para nosotros. Debo admitir que el hecho de que tu interés fuese un dragón no ayudó mucho a acelerar el proceso.— Bromeó, apresurándose a aclarar las cosas al ver que el otro se tensó.— ¡No te juzgo! Créeme, sí me molesté un poco al inicio, pero… una vez que me puse a pensar en ello, noté que era algo tan natural, que es una pena que no lo hayamos notado antes. Quizá eso nos habría ahorrado ahora esta charla tan incómoda y todo el agotamiento emocional de los últimos días.

Silencio, de nuevo.

—Pero, si desde hace días estabas planeando terminar conmigo… ¿Por qué no dejaste de seguir con los planes de la boda?

—Ah, sí. Sobre eso…

* * *

—Entonces… ¿todo bien?— Hiccup preguntó, probablemente en la necesidad de recibir una confirmación a sus pensamientos. Habían pasado los últimos minutos, uno al lado del otro, con Astrid contándole sobre los detalles de la boda y cómo la habían logrado modificar para que combinase un poco de la cultura vikinga con los rituales de unión de los dragones.

Sabía que Hiccup se sentía un poco mal por no haber sido de mucha ayuda, pero Astrid rápidamente le restó importancia. Después de todo, Hiccup había sido el que más sufrió con todo el asunto de Drago y Astrid quería animarlo un poco con esa sorpresa. No habría sido del todo justo para él verse obligado a ayudar. Sobre todo porque sabía que el castaño había pasado las últimas semanas entre vuelos nocturnos, reuniones y ayudando a la reconstrucción de las casas y negocios de la isla. Y estudiando, claro.

—Sí, todo bien.— Respondió, jalándolo hacía sí y dándole un beso en la mejilla.— Esto fue por los mejores años de nuestra relación.

Dicho eso, lo atrajo en un fuerte abrazo que casi dejó sin aire al contrario.

—Y esto… por todo lo demás.— Susurró, con Hiccup correspondiendo después de unos segundos. Se quedaron así unos minutos más, relajados con la presencia del otro, hasta que decidieron despedirse por el momento e irse a dormir. Ya mañana dejaría que Hiccup le ayudara a elegir el sabor de los pasteles y la comida del banquete y se pondrían al día sobre lo que se habían perdido acerca de la vida del otro estos últimos días.

Finalmente, Astrid Hofferson se sintió tranquila y plena, como nunca se había sentido antes. Incluso se dirigió a su choza tarareando una canción a Freya, con una emoción infantil por lo que vendría, que no habían sentido en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente, conocía lo que era el amor de verdad y no esa pequeña llama que algunos sienten como si fuese un incendio durante la adolescencia.

Finalmente, no necesitaba intentar convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque podía sentir que así era. _Sabía_ que había hecho lo mejor tanto para ella como para el castaño. Que habría sido un horrible error haber continuado con la farsa de la relación perfecta sólo para complacer a los demás.

Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, Astrid pudo dormir sintiéndose completa. Tan completa como no se había sentido nunca en los 5 años de relación que tuvo con el menor de los Haddock.

Porque, Hiccup podría haber sido su primer amor, pero no era su alma gemela.


	2. For the Dreaming

**Respuesta al reto 10 de Caldo Toothcup para el alma: fuck the canon**

 **¿Saben que es gracioso? Las únicas dos veces que he publicado un fic toothcup y Eretstrid, no falta el comentario anónimo de algún hater. Y, re-puntual la persona, porque apenas lo subí hoy en la madrugada, lo más gracioso, es 1- su cobardía, porque lo hace de forma anónima y 2- su elocuencia. La primera vez, había dicho algo como "matate, aquí no queremos esa basura" y ahora viene, y juega de bilingüe diciendo "go fucking kill yourself and take this trash elsewhere". Oh, sí, nada mejor que el hate fresco en la mañana para rejuvenecer mi negra alma.**

 **Btw, no lo encontrarán, pues, como todo hate barato que me importa un comino, ya eliminé el comentariro.**

 **Annyway, a lo que vinimos:**

 **Parejas: Toothcup, Eretstrid.**

 **Canción: Fort he Dancing and the Dreaming**

 **Datos extra: para el intento de Toothless por atraer a Hiccup, tomé algunas cosas sobre el cortejo de varios de los animales en los que esta basado Toothless, como mostrar las alas (de los murciélagos) y la danza con apariencia de lucha llena de persecuciones, movimientos de cabeza y abrazos (de las salamandras).**

 **Ah, por si no quedó del todo claro durante el cap, este capitulo es paralelo al anterior**

* * *

 _My dearest one, my darling dear_

 _Your mighty words astound me_

 _But I've no need for mighty deeds_

 _When I feel your arms around me_

* * *

Como todo problema con el que no quieres lidiar, Hiccup decidió ignorar la situación hasta que ya no pudiese hacerlo más.

Primero, ahogándose de lleno en la nueva responsabilidad de ser jefe y en reconstruir el pueblo. Luego, en aprender el idioma de los dragones con su madre (Lo que, en cierto modo era contraproducente, porque le llevaba a pensar en el objeto de sus dudas e inquietudes). A veces incluso lograba escaparse con Toothless para un relajante vuelo nocturno.

Tanto jinete como dragón, habían comenzado a sanar su relación, poco a poco. Hiccup finalmente había logrado evitar revivir en su mente la muerte de Stoick cada vez que miraba a Toothless a los ojos. Preocupantemente, había comenzado a notar otras cosas, como que los ojos de Tooth parecían tener motas amarillas con la luz del sol y en la noche parecían brillar de un hipnotizante verde intenso, como si fuesen bioluminiscentes al igual que las luciérnagas que a veces aparecían por el bosque. También, había notado como su compañero era más receptivo a sus roces cariñosos y caricias amistosas, él mismo había comenzado a buscar contacto físico con Toothless cada vez que podía, desde un simple roce a su cabeza, hasta un abrazo completo.

Preocupantemente, Hiccup notó que le era cada vez más difícil apartarse de su compañero luego del más mínimo contacto físico entre ambos. Se encontró a sí mismo anhelando el toque de Toothless como un adicto.

Era intoxicante, como sólo una lamida de Toothless podía sonrojarlo y dejarlo con una multitud de mariposas en el estómago. Era intoxicante, como una sola lamida de Toothless había llegado a ser más deseada y disfrutada, incluso que los besos de Astrid.

Quizá siempre había sido así y hasta ahora comenzaba a notarlo.

Quizá, la única diferencia entre antes y ahora, era que al fin había comenzado a poner atención a lo que de verdad importaba.

* * *

Como todo mal método para lidiar con los problemas inesperados, el ignorarlo comenzó rápidamente a dejar de ser una opción. Ya no podía ahogarse en sus responsabilidades o su nuevo hobbie para evitar pensar en eso, pues por más concentrado que estuviese, la voz en su cabeza se hacía cada vez más potente. Cada vez más insistente en ser escuchada y atendida.

Así que, Hiccup se vio obligado a aceptar los hechos: estaba enamorado, perdida y absolutamente, de su dragón. Y sabía que todo su ser estaba ansioso por hacer algo al respecto.

Pero, ¿cómo podía hacerlo?

Su pueblo no lo aceptaría, y Astrid tampoco merecía que le hiciera eso. Además, no importaba qué tan enamorado estuviese de su amigo, no sabía si él se sentía igual o siquiera de si tendría el mismo concepto de amor que los humanos.

Hiccup prefería intentar re-enamorarse de Astrid, casarse y hacer lo que todos esperaban de él, a arriesgarse a perder a su dragón, su amigo, su compañero, su otra mitad. El único motivo por el que había logrado no derrumbarse por completo luego de todo el asunto de Drago y la muerte de su padre. Porque, estaba seguro de que si perdía a Toothless, ni siquiera el reencuentro con su madre habría sido suficiente para evitar que Hiccup decidiese mandar todo al Hellheim.

Así que, como toda persona con miedo, Hiccup decidió que no haría nada respecto a sus sentimientos y los enterraría en lo más profundo de su ser por el bien de todos. Por más difícil que se le hiciese hacerlo cada que estaba en compañía del receptor de sus sentimientos.

* * *

Como en todo hecho en la vida de Hiccup, el destino había decidido ponerse en contra de sus planes, pues no habían pasado ni dos días desde su resolución final respecto al problema, cuando Toothless decidió actuar más extraño (y adorable, lindo, perfecto-) de lo normal.

Hacía que alargaran más sus vuelos, le lamía más frecuentemente el rostro y buscaba cualquier motivo para recibir una caricia. Incluso había decidido subirse a su cama y dormir acurrucado contra él la noche anterior. Siendo honesto, había sido la primera noche en mucho tiempo que había podido dormir completamente relajado. No imágenes de los ojos vacíos de vida de su padre ni de Drago montando a s _u_ dragón. Sólo el cuerpo de Tooth contra el suyo, sus alas ocultándolo del mundo y el calor irradiado por su cuerpo cubriéndole por completo.

Y, no era que le molestara, claro que no.

El problema no era ese. El problema era que, por el contrario, le gustaba mucho más de lo que estaba moralmente correcto. Al menos a los ojos de los demás. Y el hecho de que estaba a tan sólo unos días de su matrimonio.

Sin embargo, lo verdaderamente extraño no pasó hasta una mañana, donde despertó con un pescado tan grande que por un segundo se asustó, posado sobre las pieles que le cubrían y con Toothless mirándole atentamente, casi sin parpadear y las pupilas dilatadas, desde los pies de su cama.

Hiccup parpadeó adormecido, procesando lo que estaba pasando. Finalmente, se levantó de golpe, provocando que el pescado cayera a los pies de la cama y Toothless se sobresaltara también.

—Toothless…— Comenzó, mirando fijamente a su dragón.— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Creí que ya habíamos dejado en claro que no podías traer pescado crudo a mi cuarto! Si tenías tanta hambre pudiste comer fuera.

Toothless hizo una mueca, similar a un mohín, pero no dijo nada. Hiccup suspiró.

—¿Sabes? No tenías que esperarme para desayunar, pudiste haber comido solo o haberme despertado. Sabes que no me hubiese molestado… mucho.

Esta vez Toothless sólo bufó, molesto y salió de la habitación. Dejando al pescado atrás, quien parecía estar juzgando a Hiccup con su inexpresiva mirada. Se estremeció, antes de levantarse y tomar al pescado con sus manos.

—¡Hey, dejaste esta cosa aquí!— Gritó, asomándose a la ventana en busca de su compañero.

Esta vez, Toothless ni siquiera se molestó en acercarse ni para lanzarle una de sus miradas de "eres un idiota". Bufó, bajando a la cocina con el pez. Ya que lo tenía, por lo menos iba a hacer uso de él.

* * *

Como en todo proceso de conquista, Toothless sabía que tendría altibajos. Sobre todo porque aún no podía decirle de los planes de Astrid a su humano y era seguro que su jinete, siendo el chico perfecto que era, estaría pensando en no herirla y romper su relación.

Gruñó, mirando molesto el río de donde pescó el pez para cortejar a su humano. Tal vez, había sido mala idea recurrir a la vieja confiable, que era llevarle la presa más grande al objeto de tu afecto, como muestra de afecto. Hiccup era denso, después de todo y, como pudo comprobar, su método de aproximación era fácil de confundirse con una acción común (Que fue exactamente lo que sucedió) en lugar de la inmensa muestra de afecto que era.

Meneó la cabeza, pescando un pez pequeño para desayunar y se dirigió a pensar en la segunda fase de su plan. Un pequeño fallo como ese, por más frustrante que fuese, no iba a detenerlo en su misión de sacar al estúpido de su compañero de la negación.

Nada iba a detenerlo ahora que sabía que Hiccup le correspondía con la misma fuerza con que él le amaba.

* * *

Como todo suceso extraño, Hiccup pensó que el caso del pescado sería una anomalía aislada en su rutina. Lástima que nada salía nunca como Hiccup quería.

Por algún motivo, a lo largo del día Toothless siguió llevándole extraños reglaos, incluso en medio de sus reuniones. Dalias, un libro de flores (que, no se le ocurría un lugar de donde pudo sacarlo), una libreta nueva (en serio, ¿de dónde sacaba esas cosas? No las habría robado ¿cierto?), más pescado, incluso en un momento llevó lo que parecía ser un cofre viejo lleno de cosas de oro.

"tesoro" fue lo único que se dignó a explicar, cuando Hiccup lo interrogó.

El castaño no pudo evitar notar que Toothless parecía extender sus alas a cada oportunidad que tuviese, aún si no era necesario. Como si quisiese mostrar qué tan imponentes podían llegar a verse a la primera oportunidad que tuviese.

* * *

Hiccup suspiró, al llegar a su casa esa noche y encontrarse una canasta llena de más pescado. Al menos ya sabía que cenaría.

Dejó los demás regalos sobre la mesa y se acercó al dragón para comenzar a acariciarle el cuello antes de abrazarlo. Fuerte. Como si quisiese perderse y fusionarse con Toothless.

Si el abrazó duró más de lo necesario, ninguno dijo nada al respecto. A ninguno de los dos le molestaba la cercanía.

—Gracias por intentar animarme, amigo.— agradeció, dándole una sonrisa más cálida (mucho más cálida) de la que alguien le daría siquiera a su mejor amigo.— Aprecio los regalos, aunque no debiste molestarte…

Y, así como así, la atmosfera cálida se fue a pique y Toothless miró a su humano como si quisiese prenderle fue allí mismo. Sin embargo, sólo se limitó a soltar un siseo indignado y subir a la habitación de Hiccup, cerrando la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario con su cola.

Hiccup pudo escucharlo desde su sitio gorgorear a gritos. Apenas y pudo captar con su pobre dragonés palabras como "estúpido", "humanos", "ciego" y la única frase que logró entender "quiero quemar algo".

Suspiró, poniéndose a cocinar parte del pescado para la cena, dejando otra para Toothless y guardando para la mañana siguiente los que sobraron. Al terminar, colocó todo en la mesa e intentó llamar al dragón, siendo ignorado.

Estúpida lagartija resentida… ¿resentida de qué, de todos modos? ¡Él no hizo nada malo! ¿Cierto? ¿Habría sonado muy desagradecido?

Justo cuando estaba comenzando a preocuparse, Toothless bajó de nuevo, sentándose frente a su pila de pescado crudo, sin decirle nada.

—Hey… lamento si soné grosero. No era mi intención, en verdad aprecié los regal-

"No era eso". Toothless le cortó, antes de proceder a devorar todo el pescado frente a él.

Hiccup le escrudiñó unos segundos con la mirada, antes de destensarse levemente y proceder a consumir su propia cena antes de que se enfriase completamente.

No pudo evitar sentirse como si se estuviese perdiendo de algo, pero tampoco sabía qué preguntar para conseguir la respuesta correcta.

Al final, acabaron de cenar, limpiaron todo y Hiccup repasó un poco de su dragonés con algo de ayuda de Toothless.

Por lo menos algo bueno había salido de volver a trasnochar más de lo necesario y era que, esa noche, Toothless volvió a acurrucarse contra él en su cama y a dormir acogiéndolo entre sus alas.

* * *

Toothless estaba comenzando a desesperarse. Hiccup no parecía entender sus avances, ni siquiera con todos los regalos que le había dado.

¡Se había esforzado mucho! Primero, había aprovechado sus privilegios de alfa y había enviado a un pequeño grupo de dragones para que le buscasen algo que estuviese lleno de joyas o cualquier otro tesoro lleno de ese metal amarillo que los humanos tanto parecían amar. Mientras tanto, había pescado él mismo todos los peces que llenaron la canasta y recogió él mismo las dalias con las que Valka le ayudó a formar un ramo.

Además, cuando sus compañeros trajeron el cofre, tomó un poco del oro y lo llevó donde Valka (pues era la única capaz de entenderle perfectamente) para que le ayudase a comprar la libreta y el libro de flores (porque estaba seguro que el humano no tendría ni idea del significado de esa flor. Había estado bastantes años a su lado para saber hasta dónde se extendían los conocimientos del castaño).

Creía que Hiccup finalmente habría captado la idea, pero no. El remedo de vikingo (con amor) ni siquiera abrió el libro de flores en todo el día y, de paso, malinterpreto su cortejo con "una muestra de amistad para hacerlo sentir mejor".

Gruñó de nuevo, cerrando con un portazo el cuarto de Hiccup y comenzó a dar vueltas por el cuarto, liberando su frustración.

"¡Estúpido humano! Humano ciego. Observador para algunas cosas. Idiota en otras. ¡Argh, quiero quemar algo!" Rugió, lanzando una bola de plasma por la ventana. Poco le importaba quien fuese el pobre desgraciado que la recibiera.

Ya más calmado, bajó a cenar con su humano.

Por lo menos, algo bueno tenía que pasarle. Y agradecía que ese algo, fuese el poder dormir abrazado a su humano. Su Hiccup.

Ooo

Valka miró divertida como Toothless hacía una rabieta, quejándose de lo ciego que era Hiccup.

"¡Ni siquiera ha leído el libro! No va a entender si no lee" gorgoreó, enfurruñado.

Valka sólo le miró de forma condescendiente.

—Tal vez deberías dejar de enfocarte en darle regalos y aproximarte de forma más _íntima_. — aconsejó, dándole un sorbo a su té.— decirle directamente las cosas. Hiccup ha estado practicando su dragonés desde que estoy aquí y ya ha pasado casi un mes. Además, es un chico inteligente, sólo necesita el empujón correcto.

Toothless resopló, pero no negó las palabras de la pelirroja. Sabía que en parte tenía razón. Necesitaba ser más _agresivo_ en su misión. Ya había sido demasiado sutil para su gusto y eso, si bien parecía agradarle a Hiccup, solo le estaba haciendo perder el tiempo caminando en círculos.

Se levantó de su sitio, agradeciéndole a la mujer con una lamida en el rostro y se fue para preparar su último ataque. Para ello, primero debía revisar el cofre que Hiccup apenas y se dignó a mirar (humano desagradecido), para sacar los objetos que creía haber visto en él y luego regresaría a pedirle ayuda a Valka de nuevo, con ellos.

Después de todo, la tercera es la vencida ¿no?

* * *

— ¿Ya casi llegamos?— preguntó, buscando la mirada de Toothless. Llevaban un considerable rato volando, porque en lugar de su rutina de vuelo alrededor de la Berk diaria, Toothless había dicho que tenía una sorpresa para él. Y, por supuesto, la curiosidad le había ganado a su cansancio.

Toothless le ignoró, concentrándose en el camino, hasta que finalmente bajó a una pequeña isla (Hiccup la reconoció como el lugar que habían descubierto poco antes de la llegada de Drago) y voló cerca del suelo, hasta llegar a un pequeño claro, iluminado exquisitamente por algunas luciérnagas y la luz de la luna.

En el medio, junto a un pequeño lago, había una pequeña caja de madera y un puñado de dalias y rosas, así como el libro de flores que le había dado antes. Toothless se acercó y tomó las flores, tendiéndoselas a Hiccup, quien se sentó en el suelo y las tomó, murmurando un agradecimiento.

El humano las tomó algo ruborizado, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. O, quizá sí entendía, pero no quería hacer crecer sus esperanzas.

Toothless luego procedió a tomar el libro y colocarlo sobre el regazo del humano, lanzándole una mirada seria.

Hiccup pareció entender, porque tomó el libro y preguntó.

—¿Quieres que busque estas flores?— Ante el asentimiento del night fury, el castaño abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar las respectivas flores. Una vez encontrado lo que buscaba, procedió a leer en voz alta.— dalias: simbolizan, entre otras cosas, la promesa de hacer feliz a las otra persona. Rosas: simbolizan…amor y… pasión…

Se ahogó con su saliva al leer eso, levantando la vista del libro de golpe, dirigiéndola hacia Toothless, quien estaba mirándole fijamente, tenso y con las pupilas tan dilatadas que apenas y se podía ver una franja verde en sus ojos. Se notaba nervioso y… expectante.

Relamió sus labios, sintiendo un nudo en su garganta y el calor comenzando a aglomerarse en sus mejillas.

—¿Estas… diciendo lo que creo?— preguntó, con la voz quebradiza y el corazón latiéndole como si quisiese salirse de su pecho. Estaba tan embelesado por lo hermoso que se veía Toothless con sus escamas reflejando la luz de la luna y ciertas partes de su anatomía comenzando a brillar de un azul intenso, que todo remordimiento y todo pensamiento referente a Astrid había quedado en el olvido.

"Sí. Amor. Toothless amar a Hiccup" respondió, en el dragonés más básico en el que pudo pensar. Hiccup ahogó un jadeo.

—¿Es por eso que has estado actuando tan extraño todos estos días?

"Sí. Cortejo. Hiccup idiota y ciego".

—Lo siento— Rió, extendiendo su mano para acariciar el rostro del dragón y acercándose lo suficiente para juntar sus frentes.— No eran necesarios tantos regalos, Tooth. Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí.

"Hiccup merecerlos. Cortejo." Refutó, lamiendo el rostro del chico.

—Lo digo en serio. No… no necesito nada de eso si puedo estar junto a ti, abrazados de este modo, con tus alas ocultándonos del mundo.— Sonrió, tomando el rostro de Toothless entre sus manos, de forma delicada.— No significa que no esté agradecido. Yo también te amo, lagartija sobre-desarrollada.

Toothless se separó y tomó la pequeña caja entre sus dientes, antes de colocarla en el suelo, en medio de ellos. Miró a Hiccup, incitándole a abrirla.

El castaño obedeció, tomando la caja entre sus manos y abriéndola, encontrando dos anillos color negro, con la simple frase "juntos, siempre" escrita en runas. Sintió sus ojos aguarse y conectó miradas con Toothless, quien ronroneó.

"Tu, yo, unión. Unión por siempre" Gorgoreó, frotando su trompa con el pecho del chico.

Hiccup no lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado una. Al diablo con las consecuencias y con todo lo demás.

—Yo… sí. Sí, acepto.— respondió, en un brusco dragonés, sintiendo las palabras salir de forma ahogada, luego de unos segundos de silencio donde pensó haber perdido la capacidad del habla debido a lo sobrecogido que se sentía. ¡Toothless le correspondía!

Y, lo más importante, ¡le estaba pidiendo matrimonio!

Soltó un sollozo, sintiéndose feliz como no se había sentido nunca. Toothless se acercó y comenzó a lamer las lágrimas del rostro de su humano, antes de abalanzarse sobre él de forma juguetona, como la primera vez que habían pisado esa pequeña isla.

Hiccup rió de forma ahogada, siguiéndole el juego, provocando que ambos rodaran varias veces en el suelo en un intento por escapar del enorme dragón necroso a modo de juego, hasta que finalmente logró ser capturado entre el suelo y Toothless, quien le mirada con lo que parecía ser una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

—¿Qué haces? Me vas a aplastar.— Se quejó, bromeando, con la enorme sonrisa en su cara delatándole.

Toothless lo lamió de nuevo, esta vez cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

"Cortejo" ronroneó, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del humano.

Hiccup se incorporó, provocando que Toothless levantara la cabeza también y, tomando el rostro entre sus manos, unió su boca con la trompa del dragón, imitando un beso humano lo mejor que pudo.

—Lamento haber sido tan ciego, _amor_.

* * *

Como toda realidad indeseada y dolorosa, el recuerdo de su compromiso con Astrid se sintió como un balde con agua fría, empapándole.

Sin embargo, luego de pensarlo un poco, escogió su decisión.

Esta era su oportunidad de ser feliz, y no renunciaría a lo que estaba creciendo entre él y Toothless por nada ni nadie. Incluso si eso significaba dejar la isla. Sabía que su madre le entendería y Astrid, con algo de suerte, le perdonaría y pasaría página.

De todos modos, Hiccup era alguien fácilmente reemplazable y Astrid o su madre serían buenas líderes en su lugar.

Igual, aún era muy pronto para pensar en el peor escenario. Sin mencionar que hacer eso no ayudaba en nada con su ansiedad.

Quizá el pueblo lo aceptaría, su amistad con Astrid perduraría y Toothless y él no tendrían que autoexiliarse para estar juntos.

Tenía que ser optimista y no adelantar ninguna decisión hasta tener su necesaria, charla con la rubia.

Sólo esperaba que su apretado horario le permitiese hacerlo lo antes posible.

* * *

La siguiente noche, Toothless llegó sonriendo a la choza de Astrid para su reunión el planeamiento de la boda.

Sonrisa, que no quitó en toda la noche, a pesar de negarse a contar los detalles a ambas mujeres frente a sí más allá de un "aceptó" que le murmuró a Valka.

Sabía que Hiccup era quien debía hablar con Astrid y, de todos modos, lo que pasó entre ellos la noche anterior era algo privado, que nadie era merecedor de saber.

Además, mentiría si dijera que no era divertido ver la cara de frustración de la rubia cada vez que fallaba en intentar sacarle algo de información.

* * *

Se encontraba en el gran salón, aprovechando su soledad y la tranquilidad de la noche para practicar su dragonés. Aunque, se sentía _demasiado_ solitario sin Toothless con él, pero el dragón había tenido que dejarle para ir a atender un asunto como el alfa que era.

A veces olvidaba que, como él, su pareja también era jefe de su propio pueblo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar a alguien acercarse, levantando la vista de golpe.

—¡Oh, eras tú! Por un segundo me asusté.— saludó, comenzando a guardar frenéticamente todos los papeles dentro de la libreta que Toothless le había dado y guardándola bajo su chaleco.— En realidad me alegra que estés aquí, porque-

— Necesito hablar contigo— acabaron al unísono, mirándose sorprendidos.

—Uh… mejor hagámoslo en otra parte, es algo importante.— Astrid sugirió y Hiccup asintió, siguiéndola fuera del gran salón y caminando en un silencio incómodo a su lado, hasta llegar a una zona apartada de la aldea, donde se sentaron en el césped, admirando las estrellas.

Fue Hiccup quien rompió el silencio, no aguantando más lo pesado del ambiente.

—Y… ¿Cómo has estado? No hemos podido vernos últimamente, con todo esto de ser el nuevo jefe y la... boda.— Preguntó, con su voz quebrándose ligeramente en la última palabra, sin que pudiese evitarlo.

—Uh, bien, bien. Aunque, algo ocupada, ya sabes cómo es. — La chica respondió, sonriéndole. El ambiente se volvía cada vez más pesado con cada minuto que retrasaban lo inevitable.

¿Por qué era tan difícil poner en palabras sus sentimientos? Ya sabía que no quería a la chica como más que su mejor amiga (aunque fue muy ciego para verlo antes y tuvo que casi perder a Toothless para ello) y estaba seguro de su decisión.

—Bien, verás, lo que quería hablar contigo- / — Lo que te tengo que decir es que-

Ambos se callaron, mirándose en silencio unos segundos, antes de estallar en una risa histérica por lo extraño que era todo. Una forma de lidiar con lo incomodo de las circunstancias, más o menos.

—Empieza tú.

—No, no, insisto, ve tú. —Respondió, a modo de reflejo, a pesar de saber que cuando decía eso nunca acababa bien. Todavía podía recordar aquella conversación con su padre hace años.

—No, t- no, no. Ya sé. Ambos al mismo tiempo ¿bien?

—Uh… vale._ Aceptó, pues ella se veía igual de nerviosa que él.

La rubia tomó las manos de Hiccup y, mirándose a los ojos, ambos jóvenes inhalaron profundamente y…

— ¡Estoy enamorada de Eret! / — ¡Creo que debemos terminar!

Silencio.

—Espera, ¿estas enamorada de…Eret?— Hiccup preguntó, con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de incredulidad formándose en sus labios. Sus hombros relajándose levemente con alivio. Bien, eso no se lo esperaba, pero sí era una gran mejora para la situación.

—Uh… ¿Sí?— carraspeó.— Sí. Quiero decir… Sí. Estoy enamorada de Eret.

—Vaya, eso… en realidad explica muchas cosas. — Admitió, apartando la mirada de la chica y centrándose en el cielo, buscando la mejor forma para decir lo siguiente que quería salir de sus labios.

— ¿Y qué hay de Toothless?— Hiccup se tensó, parpadeando con incredulidad y confusión. ¿Astrid…ya sabía lo de-

— ¿Sa…sabes de Toothless? Yo…— Comenzó a balbucear, la culpa obvia en sus palabras y los ojos al borde de las lágrimas. — ¡Lo siento! Sé… sé que técnicamente fue infidelidad porque aún estamos- _estábamos_ juntos, pero… Él es tan _perfecto_ y mi mejor amigo y no pude evitarlo, yo-

—Hiccup…

— ¡Y entonces él comenzó a actuar tan _extraño_! ¿Sabes que aún, luego de dos días, mi cuarto sigue oliendo a pescado?

—Hiccup.

—En serio, no sé qué estaba pensando llevando esa cosa a mi cuarto. Pero, luego comenzó a darme regalos más extraños, como flores y-

— ¡Hiccup!— El castaño acabó de golpe su verborrea, ante el grito exasperado de su ex-pareja. Astrid sólo suspiró, antes de mirarle con una sonrisa, que sólo lo descolocó más.

La chica estiró su mano, colocándola en la mejilla del chico.

—Ya lo sé. Fui yo quien animó a Toothless a cortejarte. — Confesó, colocando su mano sobre su boca, impidiéndole bombardearla de preguntas— Escucha… No quiero que te enojes, pero… he sabido de tus sentimientos desde hace días, pero estuve tan perdida en la negación que…

Se cortó, como si no supiese exactamente como continuar. Hiccup sólo la miró, con el entendimiento claro en sus ojos verdes.

Astrid continuó.

—Estaba tan cegada pensando que era lo correcto, que era lo que todos esperaban de nosotros que olvidé pensar en lo que era lo _mejor_ para nosotros. Debo admitir que el hecho de que tu interés fuese un dragón no ayudó mucho a acelerar el proceso. — Bromeó, apresurándose a aclarar las cosas al ver que el otro se tensó. — ¡No te juzgo! Créeme, sí me molesté un poco al inicio, pero… una vez que me puse a pensar en ello, noté que era algo tan natural, que es una pena que no lo hayamos notado antes. Quizá eso nos habría ahorrado ahora esta charla tan incómoda y todo el agotamiento emocional de los últimos días.

Silencio, de nuevo.

—Pero, si desde hace días estabas planeando terminar conmigo… ¿Por qué no dejaste de seguir con los planes de la boda?_ Todo estaba siendo demasiado bueno para ser verdad y necesitaba asegurarse de que _sí_ era verdad.

—Ah, sí. Sobre eso…

* * *

—Entonces… ¿todo bien?— Hiccup preguntó, en la necesidad de recibir una confirmación a sus pensamientos. Habían pasado los últimos minutos, uno al lado del otro, con Astrid contándole sobre los detalles de la boda y cómo la habían logrado modificar a sus espaldas para que combinase un poco de la cultura vikinga con los rituales de unión de los dragones.

Hiccup se sentía un poco mal por no haber sido de mucha ayuda, pero Astrid rápidamente le restó importancia.

—Sí, todo bien. — Astrid respondió, jalándolo hacía sí y dándole un beso en la mejilla. — Esto fue por los mejores años de nuestra relación.

Hiccup sintió el aire abandonarle y la vista nublarse entre los brazos de la chica.

—Y esto… por todo lo demás. — Susurró, con Hiccup correspondiendo después de unos segundos. Se quedaron así unos minutos más, relajados con la presencia del otro, hasta que decidieron despedirse por el momento e irse a dormir, con Astrid prometiendo que al otro día le dejaría ayudar con algo de la boda.

Finalmente, Hiccup pudo respirar, tranquilo, sintiendo el miedo y la ansiedad abandonarle.

Finalmente, podía tener al ser que quería sin miedo de decepcionar a su mejor amiga y cargar con la responsabilidad de un corazón roto.

Finalmente, no necesitaba intentar convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, porque podía sentir que así era. _Sabía_ que había decidido lo mejor. Que habría sido un horrible error haber continuado con la farsa de la relación perfecta sólo para complacer a los demás.

Finalmente, después de mucho tiempo, Hiccup pudo ser egoísta sin miedo a decepcionar a nadie.

Esa noche, Hiccup durmió de nuevo en los brazos de su, recién, amante, sintiéndose en calma y completo, como sólo Toothless podía hacerle sentir.

Porque, Astrid pudo haber sido su primer amor, pero no era su alma gemela.


	3. For the Love

**So, finalmente tuve tiempo para escribir la tan ansiada boda :´D**

 **Sólo recuerdo que esta parte igual participa en el reto10: fuck the canon**

 **Parejas: Eretstrid y Toothcup**

 **Canción: Fort he dancing and the dreaming y, esta vez, trabajé escuchando el álbum "Autumn" de George Winston, por si quieren enerlo como sonido blanco mientras leen uwu**

* * *

 _I'll swim and sail a savage seas_

 _With never a fear of drowning_

 _I'd gladly ride the waves so white_

 _And you will marry me!_

* * *

Como todo cambio abrupto en la vida cotidiana del pueblo, la noticia del rompimiento de la pareja de oro de Berk, no había sido muy bien recibida. Aunque, a fin de cuentas, el pueblo no tenía poder para decidir en la vida amorosa de su jefe. No realmente.

Mucho menos si esta era uno de los dragones más temido, aún con todo y una tregua entre ambas especies.

Astrid por su parte, era igualmente respetada a pesar de su condición humana, y Eret era un pirata que había sobrevivido al mando del mismísimo Drago. Era claro que nadie se atrevería a comentar nada en presencia de estos dos, tampoco.

Aun así, los vikingos eran seres prácticos y claramente elegirían lo que más beneficios traería a la larga. Cosa que ambas parejas usaron a su favor para convencerlos de aceptar el doble compromiso.

Por un lado, les hicieron ver que la unión entre el jefe de ambas partes sería la medida definitiva para cerrar las pocas brechas que aún quedaban entre ambas especies y, de paso, el que el jefe de Berk fuese la pareja del Alfa de los dragones, también significaba un aumento de la participación de estos en cuanto a la protección de la isla.

Y, por el otro lado, Astrid era una de las mejores guerreras de su generación y, eso, combinado con la experiencia y tácticas aprendidas por Eret durante su vida como pirata, le hacían a él otro de los mejores guerreros, superando incluso a los más experimentados de la isla. Ambos unidos eran una fuerza imparable también. Y ambos habían decidido que, así como Hiccup y Tooth harían lo posible para fortalecer lazos entre dragones y humanos, ellos se esforzarían por entrenar a los vikingos del pueblo hasta hacerlos soldados aún más temibles y fuertes.

Era claro que todas esas ventajas superaban los contra (que, dicho sea, se limitaban en el despecho por ver romper a la mejor pareja y lo moralmente incorrecto que creían que era la unión entre un humano y un dragón) así que, en resumen, el pueblo finalmente había aceptado ambas uniones sin mayores problemas.

Aunque, siendo sinceros, no es como si la desaprobación del pueblo los fuese a detener en este punto, de todos modos.

* * *

— ¿Sabes?, cuando era joven nunca pensé en cómo sería mi matrimonio, pues estaba seguro que nunca me casaría, pero estoy seguro de que jamás habría imaginado que sería una boda doble con quien sería mi prometida o, que estaría con ella el día antes… aquí.— Comentó, hundiéndose un poco más en su sitio junto a Astrid en el interior de la inmensa poza de aguas termales llena de flores aromáticas y sales en donde se encontraban. Era tradición que el día antes de su boda la novia tuviese todo un día de relajación y un enorme baño lleno de distintas flores y plantas para "potenciar los poderes afrodisiacos y fértiles". Para empezar, no era mujer. Además no era como si necesitase el poder de flores altamente olorosas para desear a Toothless en su cama. Ya llevaba reprimiendo su deseo bastante tiempo.

¿Y por qué era él quien hacia el papel de "novia"?

—Ya deja de quejarte y relájate un poco ¿quieres?— Astrid rodó los ojos, relajándose.— Además, deberías disfrutarlo un poco, no todos los días el jefe de Berk recibe un trato tan delicado. Y sabes que Toothless era el más decidido a que recibieses un "trato especial".

Hiccup suspiró, derrotado. En realidad, lo único que le impedía disfrutar de esa sesión de relajación era su conocimiento de las tradiciones y los roles del novio y la novia a lo largo de la historia. Pero, Astrid tenía razón. Toothless había insistido en que Hiccup tomase parte de esa tradición pre-matrimonio junto a Astrid desde que supo de qué se trataba. Cerró los ojos, resignándose a disfrutar como el calor del agua relajaba sus agotados músculos, perdiéndose en la fuerte, pero placentera fragancia a su alrededor, resultado de la combinación de todas las plantas perfumando el agua simultáneamente.

—Supongo que tienes razón.— aceptó, disfrutando del vapor del agua en su rostro— Pero, sólo lo acepto porque sé que Toothless quería ayudarme a lidiar con el estrés y agotamiento emocional de estos últimos días.

Astrid rió.

—Lo que te deje dormir en la noche, campeón. Ambos sabemos que es porque te esta gustando ser mimado.

Su risa fue cortada por el _¡splash!_ del agua contra su rostro.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Astrid se encontraba en la armería con Gobber, trabajando en los detalles finales de su espada para Eret, confeccionada por ella misma (con ayuda del rubio vikingo, claro). Aún le quedaban un par de horas antes de tener que ir a arreglarse con ayuda de su madre y varias mujeres del pueblo para su boda.

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa, pero ni eso sería impedimento para que disfrutase el que debía ser el mejor día de su vida. Además, sabía que Eret no era quisquilloso, así que tenía un 90% de certeza de que el pirata amaría su regalo.

Por su parte, Toothless se hayaba en casa de Valka, reuniendo lo que serían sus regalos del día siguiente, luego del inicio de su luna de miel. Había recogido varios metales difíciles de conseguir y recogido diversas pieles poco usuales con ayuda de los dragones de la isla que sí podían volar por ellos mismos, entre otras cosas. Además, había guardado ambos anillos en una caja dorada con ayuda de Valka, el suyo amarrado a un collar de cuero, lo suficientemente grande para pasar a su cabeza y ajustable para evitar perderlo en pleno vuelo.

Estaba inquieto, sí, pero sabía que todo saldría bien a pesar de involucrar a su hermoso jinete atrae desastres. O, eso esperaba.

* * *

La boda inició, sorpresivamente, de manera puntual, con el rito dando inicio exactamente a comienzos del atardecer. Habían decidido que el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo en un claro del bosque, cerca de Raven Point, lo suficientemente grande para hacer un altar en medio de dos árboles y otro más pequeño para los sacrificios que se llevarían a cabo, y para que cupiesen todos los invitados, incluidos los dragones (aunque la mayoría de estos últimos se posó en los árboles cercanos que rodeaban el claro). Por supuesto, no toda la isla asistió, algunos seguían despechados del rompimiento de la pareja estrella, después de todo.

Sin embargo, todos los amigos de Hiccup y Astrid se encontraban allí, orgullosos de ambos y eso era lo que importaba. Snotlout incluso estaba comenzando a "sudar masculinamente por los ojos", como lo llamó él.

Toothless y Eret se encontraban cada uno a un extremo del altar, con la anciana Gothi en medio. Ambos con pintura tribal y una runa de Frejya dibujada, pero Eret se encontraba elegantemente vestido con un traje negro, hecho de las mejores pieles disponibles y con varios diseños tejidos en hilo dorado. Frente a la anciana, se hallaba una pequeña mesa, con 2 cajas de anillos, varias cintas tejidas y una pequeña réplica de mjolnir, utilizada para ocasiones como esta.

Luego de unos minutos de espera, Hiccup y Astrid hicieron su aparición, cada uno al lado de su madre. Hiccup llevaba un traje similar al de Eret, pero en color blanco, igualmente con varios diseños en dorado y Astrid andaba preciosamente vestida con un largo vestido blanco y una larga capa del mismo color, extendiéndose desde sus hombros hasta el suelo. Ambos con una corona de flores colgando con gracia en sus cabezas, dichas coronas compuestas por dalias, geranio y begonias, a petición de ambos al buscar los significados de dichas flores (Sí, al parecer, Toothless les había pasado lo cursi junto al libro de flores). Además, cada uno llevaba un pequeño ramo en brazos, compuesto por las mismas flores de las coronas, junto a varios girasoles.

Ambos caminaron en medio del camino de pétalos de rosa que guiaban al altar, sin dejar de mirar a su respectiva pareja, quienes parecían petrificados por la apariencia de la novia y el novio. Eret tragó saliva, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer y Toothless contuvo las ganas de ronronear, con sus escamas brillando levemente de azul.

Al llegar al altar, ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares al lado de su pareja, mientras que ambas madres se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos.

—Te ves hermosa— Eret murmuró, sin poder contenerse. Astrid sonrió abiertamente ante el cumplido, soltando una risilla.

—Tú no te ves tan mal tampoco— bromeó, extendiéndole el ramo de flores, el cual él aceptó, riendo.

"Hiccup. Magnífico. Hiccup perfecto" Toothless ronroneó, perdiéndose en la mirada de su jinete.

Hiccup sonrió nerviosamente, aún no acostumbrado a los cumplidos que su dragón soltaba sin aviso previo, pero con una cálida sensación en su pecho. Extendió su ramo, ofreciéndoselo al dragón, quien lo tomó con cuidado en su hocico y lo colocó delicadamente en el suelo junto a él.

— _Tú también. Tú perfecto y más._ — Respondió, en un dragonés un poco entre cortado debido a la falta de experiencia con el idioma. A Toothless no le importó, soltando otro ronroneo. El azul en sus escamas aún más intenso.

Gothi carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar.

—Nos hemos reunido hoy aquí, para celebrar las uniones de dos parejas— comenzó, con su voz resonando por todo el lugar las cuales no sólo traerán prosperidad a la isla y unirán a todos sus miembros, sino que, además, son prueba de que el amor verdadero siempre triunfará ante todo. Ahora, sin más que decir, comencemos con la ceremonia.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron entre canticos a los dioses y diversos sacrificios, específicamente para Odín, Frejya, Thor y Var.

Al concluir, ambas parejas volvieron al altar principal, donde se colocaron frente a Gothi, quien les pidió a cada pareja que se tomaran de la mano (en el caso de Toothless pata) y ató dos cintas en medio de las mismas. Al acabar, les miró seriamente, señalando ambos pares de manos unidas entre sí, con su unión reforzada por los lazos.

—Como sus manos atadas juntos, desde ahora lo estarán sus vidas y espíritus, en una unión de amor y confianza.— habló, mientras cada pareja se miraba fijamente a los ojos.— Sobre nosotras están las estrellas y debajo la tierra. Como las estrellas, su amor debe ser una constante fuente de luz, y como la tierra, una firme base sobre la que crecerán, _juntos._

A esto, procedieron unos segundos de silencio, donde el único sonido fue un sollozo ahogado que sonaba sospechosamente a Snotlout y una breve risa, seguida de un quejido de dolor ahogado, que definitivamente eran de Tuffnut.

—Ahora, quiero que se coloquen uno frente al otro, tomándose su otra mano y mirándose a los ojos.— Gothi ordenó, abriendo las cajas de los anillos.— A mi señal, dirán sus votos matrimoniales y el compromiso que aceptan tomar por su pareja. Señorita Hofferson, Señor Eretson, ustedes van primero.

Astrid asintió y respiró hondo, apretando su agarre en las manos de Eret.

—No puedes poseerme, porque me pertenezco a mí. Pero, mientras ambos lo deseemos, te daré lo que es mío de dar. No puedes ordenarme, porque soy una persona libre. Pero, te ayudaré en lo que requieras y la miel siempre sabrá más dulce viniendo de mis manos— sonrió de lado, con un brillo travieso en los ojos que dejó a Eret sin aliento.— Y te aseguro, que tu nombre será el único que llore en voz alta durante la noche y tus ojos serán a los que sonría en la mañana.

Eret se ahogó con su saliva ante esa línea. Astrid prosiguió.

—Este es mi voto matrimonial para ti. Un matrimonio de igualdad.

Eret tragó saliva, olvidando durante unos segundos cómo hablar.

—Yo… siento que todo lo que hice en la vida, fue para encontrarme contigo. Mis decisiones, arrepentimientos, dolores… Todo. Y, cuando estamos juntos, mi pasado lo vale. Porque, de haber hecho algo diferente, quizá no te habría conocido. Así que, te prometo la primer mordida de mi carne, y el primer trago de mi copa— Comenzó, avergonzado de sentir sus manos sudar, no acostumbrado a sentirse tan… vulnerable.— Te entrego mi vida y mi muerte, y ningún extraño sabrá nuestros agravios. Y, más allá de esto, te amaré y honraré mientras me lo permitas. Este es mi voto matrimonial para ti. Un matrimonio de igualdad.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, perdiéndose en el amor que sentían por el otro, hasta que Gothi le hizo la señal a Toothless. Valka se acercó para traducir a los presentes las palabras del Night Fury.

"Te elijo, para que no seas más que tú" comenzó, esforzándose a pesar de que e dragonés fuese un idioma conciso y de poco vocabulario. Menos extenso que el lenguaje humano, pero aún así, Toothless quería transmitir lo mejor posible sus sentimientos y no dejaría que una barrera tan insignificante como el lenguaje, le detuviese. "Amando lo que saber de ti y confiar en que será. Te respetaré y amaré de todas las formas. Te elijo como pareja, para tomar y sostener. En lágrimas y alegrías, estando enfermo o sano, para amar y respetar. En este y siguiente mundo".

Varios vikingos más comenzaron a llorar, cuando Valka, con una sonrisa de lado a lado, tradujo cada palabra del dragón necroso.

Hiccup parecía al borde del llanto también. Sorbió por la nariz y miró a Toothless con una brillante sonrisa, de esas que sólo estaban reservadas para su dragón.

—Yo te tomo como mi pareja de vida y mi único amor verdadero— Comenzó, divertido cuando las pupilas de Toothless se dilataron aún más que antes.— Atesoraré nuestra amistad, y te amaré hoy, y te amaré mañana y- te amaré por siempre. Confiaré en ti y te honraré. Reiré contigo y lloraré contigo. Te amaré fielmente en lo mejor y lo peor, en lo difícil y en lo fácil. No importa lo que venga, estaré a tu lado. Así como te extendí mi mano aquella vez, así ahora te entregaré mi alma. Tanto en esta vida, como en la siguiente.

Toothless se quedó sin aire, con sus apéndices pegados a su cabeza en señal de mortificación. Si fuese humano, de seguro estaría como tomate. Hiccup no pudo evitar reír suavemente. Para ser alguien que daba cumplidos a diestra y siniestra, Toothless era fácilmente avergonzado cuando estos iban dirigidos a él.

Gothi sonrió, sintiéndose enternecida por la escena. Habían pasado años desde que había dirigido un matrimonio donde dos personas se amaran tan fuertemente. Cuatro, en este caso.

Colocó los cuatro anillos sobre mjolnir, devolviendo su mirada a la pareja.

—Toothless y Eret, ¿aceptan a Hiccup y a Astrid como su futuro conyugue, para amarle, respetarle y apoyarle, hasta que el Ragnarok los separe?— Preguntó, como mera formalidad. Eret tomó el anillo de Astrid y Hiccup tomó el suyo.

—Aceptó. / "acepto"— Dijeron al unisono, Hiccup colocándose su anillo sonriendo y Eret deslizándolo por el dedo de Astrid.

—Hiccup y Astrid, ¿aceptan a Toothless y a Eret como su futuro conyugue, para amarle, respetarle y apoyarle, hasta que el Ragnarok los separe?

—Acepto. / —Acepto.— Dijeron, seguros de sí, Astrid deslizando el anillo en el dedo de Eret y Hiccup colocando el de Toothless alrededor de su cuello, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Ahora, por el poder que los dioses me confieren, los declaro marido y mujer.- bueno, y marido y marido— afirmó.— Y que Thor sirva como testigo de estas dos uniones, y mjolnir las bendiga.

Dicho esto, se quedó callada unos segundos, sólo para disfrutar de las miradas ansiosas e impacientes de los recién casados.

—Pueden besar a su pareja.

Ninguno lo pensó dos veces.

Astrid se paró de puntillas, rodeando el cuello de Eret con sus brazos y este sosteniéndola de la cintura, para finalmente sellar su promesa juntando sus labios.

Hiccup se abalanzó sobre Toothless, siendo rodeado por las alas del mismo para ocultarles del mundo. Rió, tomando el rostro de su dragón entre sus manos, sintiendo como las patas delanteras de este rodeaban su cintura en un abrazo, para finalmente juntar los labios del chico con su trompa, sellando así su promesa.

* * *

 **Y... Fin :D**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Gran parte de las tradiciones mencionadas, como el baño de las novias el día antes de la boda, el intercambio de anillos, el que el novio le dé a la novia la espada de sus antepasados y esta una nueva, la entrega de regalos post-boda, los sacrificios a Odin, Freyja y Var, el que la boda se celebrase en otoño, preferiblemente al atardecer, el dar su votos usando a Thor como testigo mediante el Mjolnir e intercambiar sus anillos frente a este, son ciertas y las investigué minuciosamente :v**

 **Lo del enlace de manos, donde la mano de la novia y la del novio se junta con uno o más lazos simbolizando su unión, igual es cierta. Pero, esta pertenece a los celtas.**

 **Por si no saben quién es Var, ella era una diosa menor de los contratos y acuerdos de matrimonio, quien tenía la capacidad de escuchar los juramentos y promesas de fidelidad que existe entre hombres y mujeres, castigando a quien se atrevía a no cumplirlos.**

 **Ah, y los votos matrimoniales fueron inspirados por varios votos paganos que vi en Pinterest xd**

 **-En cuanto a las flores de las coronas y los ramos:**

 **Begonia; es una flor excéntrica. En tono rosa significa que la relación va por buen camino.**

 **Dalia; flor que se regala como símbolo de gratitud. Las rosadas, principalmente, son un compromiso de hacer feliz a la otra persona.**

 **Geranio: es alegría, sobre todo se relaciona con la felicidad de pasar el tiempo con otra persona. Mientras que el rojo habla de que piensa constantemente en la otra persona.**

 **Girasol; literalmente "eres mi sol".**

 **Iba a hacer la escena del banquete y demás, pero sinceramente no andaba tan inspirada para ello, e igualmente lo sentía como relleno, so…**


End file.
